


After

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blushing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Why?" He leaned back in his seat. "I mean, you are the one who begged me to do this. Why couldn't you-""Because!" Peter cut him off, shaking his head. "I was thinking about kissing you and touching you and being with you. You don't know what it's like to be forced to stare at the person you love and be expected to just-" He groaned. "Focus!"





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Read this after you read "A Little Obvious"

"Was my lecture that bad?" Tony's voice made Peter jump. He must have waited until his last class ended to take him home. 

Peter swallowed and rushed past Tony, heading directly for his car. "No! Not at all! It was amazing. Everyone loved it, even the teacher!" 

Tony chuckled to himself, following Peter down the sidewalk. "I don't think it's the lecture that she liked, buddy. I think it was me." He smirked, stepping around Peter and pulling the door open. "So... you didn't hate it?"

"No, sir. Not at all. You're very good at giving presentations." Peter climbed into the car, freezing up when Happy wasn't there. It was a different driver, one Peter had never seen before. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Tony climbed in and closed the door, snapping his fingers. As the driver began to drive, Tony continued to talk. "I mean, you did talk the entire time, so it couldn't have been that interesting." 

Peter felt his eyes widen and his face flush a bright pink. "It's not like that, Mr. Stark. I really did enjoy it. I was looking at you the entire time." He held up his hand and crossed his pointer and index fingers. "I swear." 

"You see, I want to believe you." Tony smiled at him and Peter's heart was in his throat. "But if it was a decent presentation, you would think that you would know a little bit from it-" He chuckled. "And the way you're staring at me proves that you had no idea what I was talking about." 

"I'm sorry." Peter muttered, his eyes falling to his lap. "It wasn't bad. I mean it. I was just..." Peter bit his lip, searching his brain for a better way to say it. There wasn't one. "I was just distracted."

"So, it wasn't interesting?"

"That's not-" Peter sighed and covered his face with his hands. "That's not the kind of distraction I mean. I... I was looking at you and I just... I wasn't zoned out. I was just thinking about other things."

Tony frowned. "Is something wrong? Or... is May okay?" Tony cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around the back of the seat Peter sat in. He found himself pressing back against the seat to get closer to Tony. "You can talk to me-"

"May and I are fine. I mean it, honest, nothing is wrong. I just couldn't focus on what you were saying-"

Tony sighed. "Why?" He leaned back in his seat. "I mean, you are the one who begged me to do this. Why couldn't you-"

"Because!" Peter cut him off, shaking his head. "I was thinking about kissing you and touching you and being with you. You don't know what it's like to be forced to stare at the person you love and be expected to just-" He groaned. "Focus!" 

"Peter-"

"And now you know. Great. I talk to much." Peter tugged at the collar of his shirt. "And when I start rambling I can't stop and this always happens when I'm nervous and I just-" He covered his face. "I'm in love with you. I have been months. And I know I'm young and you don't want me but I just-" he looked out the window, sighing when the car rolled to a stop. "I needed to get it out."

Peter grabbed the handle and jerked the door open, climbing out. "Thanks for the ride." He slammed the door shut and rushed towards the apartment building, chewing on his thumb nail nervously. That was it. He just blew it. No more Spider-man. No more Tony. He sighed, shaking his head. 

"Kid!" Peter tensed when he heard Tony's voice. "Trust me..." He took a deep breath. "When you're eighteen I'll be happy to show you how all that feels, okay?" He winked at Peter before rolling up the window.

His car was gone before Peter could reply. As Peter made his way towards his apartment, he began counting down how many days it was until he was eighteen.


End file.
